


The Art of Betrayal

by Badkittyaya



Category: Naruto
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Rimming, Shota, Sibling Incest, Uncle/Nephew Incest, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-06-17
Updated: 2008-06-17
Packaged: 2018-05-13 10:37:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5704537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Badkittyaya/pseuds/Badkittyaya





	The Art of Betrayal

Disclaimer: I don’t own any of the Naruto characters. They all belong to Masashi Kishimoto. I only use them for my own personal enjoyment along with my readers and I do not make any profit off them.

 

The Art of Betrayal

 

Sasuke lounged against the tree in his backyard as he watched the branches sway gently in the summer breeze. It was always hot in Kohona this time of the year. This being said he only wore his white shorts. His dark shirt tucked into the back of his waistband, which he had pulled off earlier when the heat started to get to him.

His mother was in the kitchen cooking a huge feast for dinner and dangos on the side, for Itachi, who was coming home today from a very long mission. This made Sasuke smile lazily as he thought of his nii-san. Itachi had been gone for over two months and Sasuke missed him horribly.

He had been so bored, sitting around the house without his older brother around to train with. Sasuke had been forced to do it alone and that just made him frustrated because he could never concentrate. He spent more time daydreaming about Itachi then actual training. It seemed lately that’s all he ever did, was think about his nii-san. The older Uchiha was now invading his dreams.

Sasuke let his eyes fall closed as the cool air slid over his hot body, cooling him instantly. He had been harboring forbidden feelings for his brother since he was eight. Now that he was twelve it had turned into an almost sick obsession. He couldn’t go to bed at night without jacking off to an image or photo of Itachi, and then he’d wake up in the morning having to do it all over again. That is if he hadn’t already cum in his sleep from a rather intense wet dream involving his older brother.

Yeah, this had definitely turned into an obsession for him. He couldn’t bring himself to care though. As long as it was Itachi in his thoughts, he was okay with continuing his on going fantasy. He wasn’t afraid to admit it to himself that he was in love with his brother, but he would never admit it to the man in question.

He heard the front door clang open and shut in the distance. He sat up staring at the house in an almost wild anticipation. His eyes never leaving the door that one would have to go through in order to get to the kitchen or the bedrooms. His heart stopped in his chest as the door started to slide open. His body tensed, ready to spring to his feet once his nii-san appeared. The door opened fully to reveal his father.

Sasuke’s heart sank as he let his body slump in defeat. A pain started to form in his chest, but he pushed it aside. Itachi was coming home and that’s all that mattered. This just meant he was forced to wait a little longer. He pouted anyway because he didn’t want to wait. He had been waiting for over two months and he didn’t want to anymore. He was about to look away from the house, when Itachi appeared behind their father.

Sasuke’s eyes lit up as his breathing sped up in pleasant surprise. It was his brother, Itachi was home. He had never felt as happy in his life as he did at this exact moment. Itachi looked his way and their eyes met. Sasuke melted on the spot as Itachi offered him that small smile that he only gave to him. He jumped to his feet as excitement raced through his body.

“ANIKI!” Sasuke cried giddily as he ran forward.

He got halfway to his nii-san when his flip flop caught on a rock and he went tumbling down to the ground. He landed into Itachi’s solid chest as his brother broke his fall. Warm, strong hands wrapped around his upper arms as a deep chuckle vibrated through his body making it tingle. He looked up with dark innocent eyes to see Itachi’s smiling face.

“Foolish otouto.” Itachi said in a deep soft voice. His own dark eyes sparkled with amusement. “Miss me that much, huh?”

“You have no idea.” Sasuke responded, excitedly.

He launched himself forward, wrapping his arms tightly around his nii-san’s neck in a desperate hug. The momentum of Sasuke’s body sent Itachi backwards and he landed on the grass hard on his ass. Another chuckle filled Sasuke’s ears then Itachi was hugging him back. The warmth of his brother’s body seeped into his and he closed his eyes in pleasant surprise. It was rare for Itachi to show any kind of affection, so Sasuke enjoyed it while he could.

“Sasuke, leave Itachi alone. He’s exhausted from a long mission and doesn’t need to be mauled by you.” Came their father’s hard voice.

“Sorry father.” Sasuke responded sheepishly as he obeyed his father’s command.

Itachi reached up and poked him hard in the forehead in silent apology. His brother then rose to his feet and followed their father into the kitchen. Sasuke frowned as he reached up and rubbed at his abused forehead. The frown faded away into a smile as he also moved to his feet to go after Itachi. He really couldn’t believe how much he missed the older Uchiha doing that to him. He giggled joyfully as he pulled his shirt out of his pants and slipped it on.

Dinner was a relaxing affair. Their father talked ideally with Itachi as Sasuke listened intently but remained quiet. Their mother made a few comments but also remained silent. She seemed just happy that her eldest son was home and safe. Sasuke had to admit that he was too.

Itachi was the first to excused him self from the table. Sasuke took a sip of his tea as he cautiously watched his brother slip out of the room. He wanted to follow after him so badly, but he refrained. He knew his father would just scold him for bugging Itachi, so he continued to drink his tea.

His mother turned the conversation to him and he responded respectfully as his father remained silent like always. He didn’t mind much. In fact, he was too busy thinking about Itachi and wondering what he was doing. He finished his tea and excused himself politely, scampering off to look for his brother. The thought of spending time alone with Itachi caused anticipation to form in the center of his chest.

He made his way down the porch and around the corner of the house, his small bare feet padding softly against the wood. Just as he came to Itachi’s bedroom door, his brother emerged from the bathroom. Sasuke’s steps faltered as he took in the sight moving toward him.

The older Uchiha had a small towel wrapped around his lean hips that covered down to his mid-thigh, showing off the strong legs. Sasuke’s eyes ran along the lines of the washboard stomach and the hard pecks, noticing the tan perky nipples. He licked his dry lips absently as he watched a couple of beads of water roll off the ends of Itachi’s damp hair and down the firm chest.

For seventeen, Itachi’s body was perfection. Sasuke had never got the privilege to see it before now and he had a feeling the image would forever be burned into his memory. He couldn’t even stop himself from shifting from one foot to the other as his own body started to respond to the provocative picture Itachi was portraying at the moment.

He forced himself to look up into the older Uchiha’s gorgeous face and his breath faltered in his throat. Itachi was running another towel through his dark strands of his long black hair. His eyes were closed, lips parted, and face slightly flushed from the hot water. Itachi dripped sex and Sasuke’s body soaked it up like a sponge. He couldn’t recall ever being as hard as he was at this moment. He cock throbbed against the front of his shorts, begging for some kind of attention.

He was so lost in his thoughts that he hadn’t even realized that his brother was now staring straight at him with a confused look. He felt a blush rush across his cheeks as he looked down at his feet in embarrassment. Itachi frowned slightly as he leaned forward putting an open palm against Sasuke’s forehead to check if he was warm.

“Are you feeling okay, otouto? You are panting pretty hard and your face is flushed.” Itachi inquired.

This only caused Sasuke to blush harder as a shiver washed over his body at Itachi’s soft touch. He forced himself to step back so that Itachi wasn’t touching him anymore. He couldn’t seem to form any thoughts when the man had his hands on him. He glanced up at Itachi to see the look grow even more concerned then before.

“No… um… I’m fine… aniki.” The last part came out in a strained whisper and it made him wince. God, he sounded so pathetic. “I’m just going to go to my room.” Sasuke said quickly and then moved past his brother in a hurry missing the smile that curled Itachi’s lips.

He pushed his door open and shut it quickly behind him. He leaned back against it for a long moment before he moved forward, launching himself face first onto his bed. He had never been as embarrassed as he felt in front of Itachi. He didn’t even want to think of what could have happened if his nii-san had realized what had been running through his mind. Well, at least he had lost his painfully hard erection during the whole episode.

He rolled onto his back as he stared at the ceiling. He felt that familiar ache come back to his chest and he rubbed at it absently. He couldn’t believe that he had openly stared at his brother like he was a piece of meat. The warmth in his cheeks returned when the image of Itachi in a towel came back to him. He smiled slightly. Who could blame him though? Itachi had looked so damn delectable.

 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

 

Itachi sat on his bed staring at the wall across the way. He still had a slight smile on his lips as he remembered the episode in the hall with his little brother. Sasuke had been checking him out. Itachi couldn’t believe it. He was convinced that Sasuke had no interest in anything sexual because the boy never talked about anyone. Itachi had just assumed that Sasuke was too involved with becoming a great Shinobi that he didn’t pay attention to such things. Itachi knew the truth now though.

Sasuke didn’t talk about anyone to him because Itachi was the one that the boy wanted. He fell back on his bed as his smile spread across his face. He was completely baffled. He couldn’t even comprehend that his baby brother had a thing for him. Itachi laughed to himself as he sat up once more. He stared at his door for a long moment, debating if he should go to his otouto. He decided that he would wait and see just how long or how much teasing Sasuke could take before the boy actually confessed or made a move.

Itachi woke up the next morning feeling refreshed and well rested. He rose from his bed, stretching his arms over his head. His back popped loudly and he moaned in appreciation. He moved to his closet and pulled out his grey pants and black shirt. He slipped them on and made his way out of his room to almost run right into his little brother.

“Good morning aniki.” Sasuke said cheerfully.

“Morning.” Itachi mumbled as he stared at the boy. Sasuke shifted uncomfortably under his scrutiny, looking up at him with dark pools of ebony. Itachi let a small reassuring smile touch his lips as he turned away from his brother and moved down the hall. “How about we go train today?” He called over his shoulder at the younger boy.

Sasuke’s face lit up like a Christmas tree and Itachi refrained from laughing at the predictable reaction. He knew his brother would be ecstatic as soon as he heard the words. Sasuke ran forward to come up next to him, grabbing his forearm in his giddiness.

“Are you serious, aniki?” He asked in disbelief.

Itachi just glanced at him to confirm his otouto’s question. Sasuke let out a cry of joy and raced down the hall to the kitchen. Itachi shook his head slightly as he watched the over excited boy. Sasuke was way too easy to please as far as he was concerned, but Itachi wouldn’t want it any other way. At least he didn’t have to put too much effort into making his brother happy.

He entered the kitchen to see Sasuke eating his breakfast at recorded speed. He almost rolled his eyes at the boy, but refrained as his mother handed him his own breakfast. He ate silently as Sasuke and his mother engaged in a conversation about school. Itachi rose to his feet to place his plate in the sink, draining the rest of his tea. He went to the fridge and opened it. He pulled out the container with his favorite treat in it and grabbed a dango, placing it into his mouth. As he ate it, he placed the others back into the fridge and headed out of the room.

Sasuke was one step behind him. They went to the entryway and got their sandals on. Sasuke was out the door in a flash with Itachi close behind. They made their way out of the Uchiha district and into the forest. Sasuke was chatting lightly about how nice of a day it had turned out to be and Itachi had to agree with him. It wasn’t as hot as it had been yesterday, but the day was still young.

As they came to the area that they liked to train at, Sasuke was already pulling out his kunai and getting into position. Itachi stood back a ways and contented himself in just watching as Sasuke released the kunai. All four of the blades struck the targets dead on. Itachi had to admit, with each passing month Sasuke was getting better. He was proud of his otouto. He had never seen anyone as dedicated at training as Sasuke, well that is next to himself of course.

The day passed slowly, but the boys enjoyed the time they were finally getting to spend together. Itachi decided that he was getting bored though. He wanted to add more challenge to their training. He also wanted to see the extent of Sasuke’s skills. He rose from his position on the ground dusking off his pants.

“Hey Sasuke, let’s do something else.” Itachi stated tiredly.

“What do you have in mind?”

“Let’s battle.” Sasuke’s jaw dropped in surprise.

He thought about it and Itachi wondered if the boy was going to chicken out. Sasuke’s face hardened in determination and Itachi bit back a smile. Sasuke was just too cute for his own good. Sasuke looked up at him with his ebony eyes and nodded him head.

“Okay, aniki.” He responded with determination.

Itachi walked forward and then pushed two fingers into the boy’s forehead before he took off into the forest. Sasuke’s heated cries followed him as he got deeper into the trees. He found an area that was concealed with bushes and he crouched down behind them as he waited patiently. He was starting to wonder if Sasuke didn’t follow him when there was a shift in the air.

He looked up into the tree tops and was surprised to see Sasuke above him on a high branch. The boy was smarter then he had first anticipated, but his otouto hadn’t noticed him yet. He cautiously moved around the other side of the tree he was next to, so he was out of sight of Sasuke’s vision. He then focused his chakra to his feet as he rushed up the tree trunk. He decided to test Sasuke’s chakra balance.

He was going to act him while the boy was still perched on the branch. He got further up the tree and started to move his way toward Sasuke, coming to the other side of the redwood. Sasuke looked startled as they came face to face. Itachi swung at him, but Sasuke ducked and jumped back away from him. He followed not giving his brother much time to recover.

He pulled out a kunai, running toward his otouto. Sasuke blocked his attack with a kunai of his own and brought his free arm around. Itachi saw the fist coming straight toward him and he jumped back to avoid impact. Sasuke moved forward after him. Everything happened in slowly motion. His brother was running toward him. Itachi noticed the patch of moss just as Sasuke’s foot came down on it and he knew the boy was going to lose his footing.

Sure enough, Sasuke’s foot slipped on the plant and he was falling. Itachi reached out to grab him, but he was an inch too slow and his baby brother was moving closer toward the ground. Itachi reacted fast as he sprinted down the trunk at the tree then pushed off with his left foot, launching himself toward Sasuke.

His body slammed into the smaller one and he wrapped himself around Sasuke to protect him from the ground. He twisted his body so that he would hit the dirt on his back; barely being able to before he struck. The impact left him winded and he groaned as pain washed over him. He thanked whatever God that was watching over him. He could tell that he hadn’t broken anything, but he knew that he was going to be really sore for quite some time.

Sasuke was clinging to him almost violently as the boy’s short, harsh gasps washed over the flesh of his neck. He forced his eyes open and it took a second for them to focus on the treetops above him. When he was finally able to catch his breath, he tilted his head down so that he could look at the bundle on his chest.

“Are you okay?” His voice was harsh and he had to suck in another deep breath to stop him self from coughing. Sasuke nodded against his chest and he let out a sigh of relief. “You are so foolish.” Itachi responded softly.

Suddenly the air around them filled with Sasuke’s uncontrollable laughter. Itachi frowned and glared down at the boy as Sasuke lifted his head to look at him. His baby brother’s eyes sparkled with amusement and the sound of the unrestrained laughter made Itachi’s lips twitch upwards at the corners even as he continued to look displeasingly down at his otouto.

“Mind telling me what’s so funny?” He demanded.

Sasuke shook his head as he laughed harder. It took a good couple of minutes as the boy sucked in gulps of air between his giggles. Finally Sasuke was able to breathe normally enough to form words. He looked Itachi in the eyes and smiled cheekily.

“I’m foolish?” He stated as he laughed a little. “I’m not the one that jumped out of a tree and took the impact of two people.”

Itachi’s eyes narrowed as they bled into the Sharingan. He flipped them over so that Sasuke was now under him. He pushed the pain in his back from his mind as he glared down at his brother. Sasuke only continued to smile as a giggle escaped his chest.

“I just saved you from a very nasty fall and you laugh at me.” Itachi hissed, but his red eyes held a hint of amusement. “I think you need to be punished for your impudence.”

Itachi’s dug his fingers into the boy’s side and started to tickle him mercilessly. Sasuke fell into a fit of uncontrollable laughter as he squirmed frantically, trying to get away from the hands that tortured his sides. Itachi’s fingers moved down to the boy’s lower stomach, not missing a piece of the tender flesh untouched as he continued to send Sasuke into belting laughter that echoed through out the silent forest.

His fingers fell still though as his baby brother’s thigh brushed up against the front of his pants making his cock respond to the unexpected touch. Sasuke was gasping loudly for air as Itachi just stared at him. He didn’t expect the pressure, but his dick didn’t care as it continued to harden until he was fully erect.

This was about the point that Sasuke realized what was happening and he looked up in confused surprise. Itachi didn’t let his face change from the blank stare as he watched his little brother’s reaction. Sasuke’s eyes seemed to darken if that was even possible and his lips parted slightly catching Itachi’s attention.

“Aniki?” He asked softly as he moved his body almost uncomfortably under Itachi’s bigger one.

Itachi bit back a groan of pleasure as Sasuke brushed against his cock once more. He looked back up into his otouto’s questioning eyes. He decided to test the waters and he leaned down, lightly touching his lips to Sasuke’s. His brother moaned loudly and he pressed forward, letting his tongue invade the warm cavern.

Sasuke responded immediately, pushing his own tongue against the one invading his mouth. Itachi fisted the boy’s soft hair as he deepened the kiss in an almost desperate action to get more of the younger’s taste. He had never expected Sasuke to be so delicious. He wanted more. No, he needed more. He couldn’t get enough of the innocence that seemed to pour off his otouto in waves. He needed to drown in it.

He moved his free hand down the small body, slipping it under the boy’s shirt so that his fingers could pinch at the small hardening nipples. Sasuke tore his mouth from Itachi’s letting out a breathless cry the sound going straight to the older Uchiha’s already straining cock. Itachi groaned as he let his lips fall to the tender flesh of Sasuke’s neck. He nipped almost harshly as he grinded his hips down on his baby brother’s, getting the desired reaction as Sasuke pressed back just as hot.

“Aniki… It feels so good.” Sasuke whimpered as his own erection pressed against Itachi’s thigh.

“Fuck yeah it does.” Itachi hissed out in pleasure.

He pulled back slightly so that he could strip Sasuke’s shirt over his head. He tossed it off to the side as he leaned down sucking on the boy’s collarbone. This action caused Sasuke to squirm even more deliciously which made Itachi’s patience slip a little more.

He proceeded to move down the lithe chest so that he could take a tender pink nipple into his burning hot mouth. The cry that left Sasuke was the hottest thing Itachi had ever heard. He knew in the back of his mind that he shouldn’t be getting off so much on molesting his twelve year old baby brother, but Sasuke was just too damn sexy not too. Plus the erection that was digging into his thigh was telling him that this was exactly what Sasuke wanted and who was Itachi to disappoint his precious little brother. With that in mind he moved his mouth to the neglected little nipple, giving it the same treatment as his hands worked at the buttons on his otouto’s white shorts.

“More...” Sasuke panted out as he arched his little body into Itachi’s. “Please aniki… It feels so amazing.”

Itachi growled in the back of his throat as he shoved his hand down the front of the boy’s shorts. His hand wrapped around the small hard cock as he bit hard at the nipple in his mouth. This caused two simultaneous actions, a loud scream released from Sasuke’s innocent mouth as he came hard in Itachi’s fist. Cum dripped down his hand and covered the inside of his otouto’s shorts. Itachi’s cock twitch and he was almost afraid that he was going to cum prematurely just from experiencing Sasuke’s orgasm.

“Jesus, Sasuke.” He growled as he pulled back practically tearing the rest of his brother’s clothes off so he could stare down at the boy’s naked body. “You are so fucking hot it should be illegal.”

Sasuke’s just stared at him with glazed lustful eyes, cheeks flushed from his release and lips moist with the saliva that had slid past them to trail down his chin. Itachi couldn’t stop from reaching down and undoing his own pants to release his pulsating cock from its painful confinements. If he hadn’t, he was sure that he was going to explode in his pants from the sexy picture Sasuke presented on the forest floor.

He lifted his other hand that had been fisting Sasuke and started to lick off the cooling cum from his fingers. A groan of pleasure was released from deep in his chest as he savored the flavor of his baby brother’s seed. He leaned down and started to clean off the soft cock that was under him. Sasuke moaned loudly and with each swipe of his moist tongue the boy started to harden again. Itachi purred in approval as he leaned down even more so that he could suck at the succulent balls in between the long thin legs.

Sasuke choked out a cry as he withered in tortured pleasure. Itachi smirked against his otouto’s thigh as he pushed the lean legs up into the air. He pushed them out to the side so that he could reach the small quivering entrance found just behind the small tense balls. The sight was delicious and he couldn’t stop himself from leaning forward so that he could lick at the tight crinkled flesh. Sasuke whimpered against him in uncertainty, but each time Itachi moved his tongue over the flesh, Sasuke seemed to relax.

“That’s right, otouto.” Itachi breathed against his ass. “Just enjoy it.”

“I had no idea it could feel like this aniki.” Sasuke whispered as he squirmed against Itachi’s mouth.

“It only gets better.” Itachi smiled and then thrust his tongue inside the boy.

Sasuke tensed around it, but as Itachi reached forward to wrap his hand around the small weeping erection, he begun to relax. This allowed Itachi to press deeper into his otouto. Sasuke was still for a long moment, but as Itachi continued to work the boy, Sasuke started to press back against his face. Itachi ran his thumb over the slit, the finger spreading the precum around the flesh of the weeping erection. Sasuke’s hips jerked hard as he mewled from above.

“Aniki… I need… something.” Itachi flicked at the inside of his baby brother’s ass one more time before pulling back.

“What do you need, otouto?” Itachi taunted.

“I… don’t know… I’m burning up, aniki.” Sasuke countered on a whine.

“It’s okay.” Itachi whispered, crawling up the trembling body. He lightly kissed at the panting lips. “Aniki’s going to take good care of you.” He placed three fingers against the bottom lip, pushing down on it so Sasuke would open his mouth. “Now get them nice and wet for me baby brother.” Itachi ordered in a dark husky drawl.

Sasuke did as he was told, wrapping his lips tightly around the appendages. Itachi moaned. His red eyes narrowing as he watched the younger Uchiha suck enthusiastically on his strong fingers. Sasuke’s small tongue slid over his flesh causing pleasure to spike through him. His painful cock jerking as it demanded for some kind of relief. Itachi gritted his teeth as he pulled his fingers out of the moist mouth.

“Enough.” He stated harshly.

He moved his hand down to brush against the blushing cock, tense balls, and then to lightly play at the quivering flesh of Sasuke’s tight virgin ass. His otouto tensed at the contact. Itachi glanced up to see the fear dancing in the dark eyes staring down at him. He leaned forward so that he could connect their lips together, thrusting his tongue deeply into his brother’s mouth. Sasuke let his jaw drop as he kissed his nii-san back. He weaved his fingers into the long strands as desire started to pool in the pit of his stomach.

Itachi kissed the boy harder as he worked his first finger into the tight ring of flesh. Sasuke tightened around him and his otouto pulled back out of the kiss. Itachi looked down at the painful expression on the boy’s face. He stilled his hand as he waited for Sasuke to relax. The boy’s watery eyes met his.

“It hurts aniki.” Sasuke whispered.

“It’ll hurt less if you relax otouto.” Itachi ordered in a strained voice.

“I don’t think I can.” Sasuke answered shakily.

Itachi growled in annoyance and he moved down the boy’s body until he was level with the softening cock. He took it deep into his mouth trying to distract Sasuke from his finger. Sasuke cried out in surprised pleasure. The younger Uchiha’s hand pushed back into his hair, gripping tightly as the small dick hardened fully in his mouth. This let Sasuke’s body relax and Itachi was able to push his finger all the way into the suffocating heat.

He moaned loudly at the feel of it. Sasuke squirmed a little and Itachi moved his mouth up the tiny cock then back down, which efficiently drew Sasuke’s attention back to more pleasurable things. Itachi moved his finger around slowly looking for the spot that would have Sasuke going wild. He knew he found it when Sasuke screamed loudly as he shot his load down Itachi’s throat. The older Uchiha swallowed it all as he moaned in appreciation of the slightly salty taste.

“Oh aniki.” Sasuke said breathlessly. His body shook from the intensity of his release. “What was that?” He asked innocently as Itachi pulled back.

“That?” Itachi asked with a wicked smile as he pressed against Sasuke’s prostate again.

“YES!” Sasuke called out, pleasure washing over him.

“Feels good, doesn’t it otouto?”

“God, yes.” His baby brother answered with a whimper.

“It’s your G-spot.” Itachi informed as he pushed another finger inside. Sasuke tensed again, but immediately relaxed as Itachi pushed the bundle of nerves. “Its how I make you feel good.” Were the whispered words against the shell of Sasuke’s ear.

“Don’t stop.”

“I wouldn’t dream of it.” Itachi growled, pressing his own neglected dick against his otouto’s thigh.

He continued to brush against the boy’s prostate as he stretched the tight hole. Slowly the flesh started to loosen. By the time he pushed his third finger into the hot ass, Sasuke was sporting another erection. He hadn’t expected for Sasuke to keep up with him, but once again, he had been mistaken. His baby brother’s desire for him was insatiable, but he wasn’t complaining.

His cock was though. Itachi was almost concerned for his own well being. If he didn’t get inside Sasuke’s ass soon he would be left with a serious case of blue balls. As his fingers continued to stretch the tight entrance, he used his other hand to wrestle his pants down on his hips. He collected saliva in his mouth and then spat into the palm of it. He spread the liquid over his burning erection.

A moan released from his parted lips as precum oozed out of the slit. He added it to the saliva that was already coating his length nicely. His eyes fell closed as he slowly pleasured himself. He worked his fingers faster in Ssauke’s ass.

“You look so fucking hot.” Sasuke panted out causing Itachi to look at him.

The look of pure desire in Sasuke’s eyes was Itachi’s undoing. With a muttered ‘fuck’, Itachi pulled his fingers out of the trembling asshole and he sat back on the ground. He looked deep into Sasuke’s eyes as he reached out grabbing the small hand in his.

“Come here, Sasuke.” Itachi ordered, tugging lightly on the boy’s arm.

 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

 

Sasuke slowly rose to his knees and crawled over to Itachi. His brother’s broad hands grabbed his hips and he was pulled onto the older Uchiha’s lap. He tensed as he felt the huge burning cock rub against his own smaller one. He moaned out in pleasure even as fear gripped him. Itachi’s lips smashed against his and his nii-san proceeded to eat at his mouth. Their teeth clashed together brutally as Itachi’s hot tongue thrust deep inside, mapping out the creases. Sasuke pulled back gasping from lack of oxygen.

“You’re so hot every where, aniki.” Sasuke forced out between gulps of air.

“It’s because I want you so badly.” Itachi answered harshly as he pushed Sasuke up and over his twitching cock. “Now ride me, otouto.” He hissed out through clenched teeth.

“I don’t think you’re going to fit.” Sasuke swallowed hard as he felt the blunt head of Itachi’s massive erection press at his small hole.

“I’ll fit.” Itachi growled out in impatience. “You stretch.”

That didn’t seem to stop Sasuke’s anxiety, but he didn’t want to disappoint his nii-san. He pushed his fear aside and started to lower himself onto the hard dick. The head pushed in and Sasuke felt tears form in his eyes as pain laced up his spine. He felt like he was splitting in two. He went to move away not able to handle the agony, but hard hands bit into the flesh as his hips were forced to stay in place.

“Aniki, it hurts.” Sasuke whined as tears spilt down his flushed cheeks.

“Relax.” Came the panted response.

“I can’t.” Sasuke countered as he cried harder.

Itachi spat in his hand once again, but this time he wrapped it around Sasuke’s soft cock. The boy chocked on his next sob as the older Uchiha worked his dick until he was erect once more. He panted hard from both pleasure and pain. He was slowly starting to relax as the pressure on his cock over rode the pain.

“Sasuke, come on.” Itachi demanded.

He knew what his brother was telling him, but he was still hesitant. He didn’t like the way Itachi felt inside him and he really didn’t want to continue. He didn’t want to upset his nii-san either. He felt so lost as he looked up into the hard red eyes. He swallowed and forced his voice to work.

“I don’t want too.” He pushed out in a whisper.

“Damn it, Sasuke.” Itachi spat.

Hands gripped him hard and he was slammed down as hips thrust upwards, fully impaling him on Itachi’s scalding erection. Sasuke screamed in pain as his insides felt like they were tearing. He had never experienced such agony in his whole life. Suddenly the blunt head of Itachi’s cock struck something deep inside him causing pleasure to explode along his body as his vision went white.

“Holy shit.” Were the words coming out of his mouth, but they didn’t register in his mind.

“Now that’s what I like to hear.” Itachi responded with a wicked smile. “Now ride me.” He ordered.

Sasuke heard the sentence and he must have understood it or his body just wanted more of that delicious pleasure because he felt himself move. He lifted his hips and then pushed back down into Itachi’s lap. The hands on his waist squeezed violently and he vaguely thought that he was going to have bruises afterwards. It still didn’t stop him from taking his brother in and out of his ass.

“Oh…” Sasuke moaned out with a quivering voice.

“That’s right Sasuke.” Itachi muttered. “Show your aniki how much you want him.” A harsh bite to Sasuke’s shoulder followed the comment. His head fell back on a scream as his pace sped up. “Fuck. You’re such a hott little slut, otouto.” Itachi growled out, thrusting his hips up to meet Sasuke’s downwards motion.

“Aniki!” Sasuke called out, feeling like a whore as his body seemed to be consumed with fire.

“You like that otouto?” Itachi pushed out in a strained voice. Sasuke tipped his head to the side so he could admire Itachi’s beautiful sweat slicked face. Their eyes met, blood red clashing with ebony. “Do you like the way Aniki’s cock feels in your tight little ass?” Itachi hissed out through clenched teeth as he slammed into Sasuke rather forcefully.

“ANIKI!” Sasuke screamed. The pressure building in the base of his spine, indicating that he was close. His small fingers dug into Itachi’s shoulders as his rhythm became erratic. Itachi picked up on it and urgency started to take over his perfectly timed thrusts. “I’m so close.” Sasuke whimpered, sweat coating his skin.

“Cum for me, otouto.” Itachi ordered in a sex laced voice.

The sound went to Sasuke’s leaking erection and the head of Itachi’s cock hit his prostate on a harsh upward motion. Sasuke cried out rather loudly and his orgasm washed over him in consuming waves. His vision faded in and out as his small dick pulsated several times, releasing streams of hot cum all over him and Itachi’s shirt covered chest.

A deep groan filled his ears as the hands on his waist tightened. Sasuke opened his eyes just as Itachi slipped over the edge, spiraling into his own orgasmic oblivion. It was the most gorgeous thing Sasuke had ever seen. With his brother’s cheeks flushed from the exertion, lips moist from his saliva, brows drawn together in sexual completion, and hot seed filling his ass until it was leaking out, Sasuke was convinced nothing would ever compare to this moment.

“Are you okay?” Itachi asked after a few long moments of them recuperating from their mind blowing releases.

“More then okay.” Sasuke stated with a flush.

“That’s good.” Itachi responded with a lazy half smile. “Can you get up?”

Sasuke nodded and slowly moved his body off his nii-san. The softening cock slipped free of his ass making him wince in discomfort. He rose on unsteady feet, his legs almost refusing to hold him. He felt his brother’s cum leak out of his ass at the change of position. He looked down and noticed blood on the inside of his pale thighs. His worried gaze shot down to look at Itachi. His brother was also looking at the blood. Sasuke watched Itachi rise to his feet and move forward. Two fingers pushed hard into his forehead making him scowl.

“Forgive me otouto. I was a little rough on you.”

“A little.” Sasuke muttered, rubbing at his sore flesh on his head.

Itachi didn’t respond, instead he tucked his soft dick inside his pants and fastened them. Sasuke moved to retrieve his clothes, but when he bent down to grab them pain shot through his body making him hiss. Itachi was beside him picking up his clothes holding them out to the boy. Sasuke took them feeling gratefully, especially when Itachi didn’t comment on it.

“Get dressed. I’ll carry you back to the house. We both need a shower.” Itachi stated, coolly.

Sasuke watched Itachi out of the corner of his eyes as he forced his aching body to move. He could tell that there was a change in his nii-san. Itachi had slammed up the walls again and was hiding behind his mask of indifference. Sasuke couldn’t figure out why though. Everything had seemed so perfect between them. Was Itachi regretting it? Sasuke worried his bottom lip between his teeth as he pulled his shirt over his head.

“Can we do this again, Aniki?” He asked fearfully instead of asking his other question.

“Once you’re healed.” Was the curt reply as his nii-san cleaned the cum off his shirt.

Itachi’s tone contradicted his words, but Sasuke decided not to press his luck. Itachi was obviously not in the mood to talk. When they were cleaned and dressed, Itachi knelt down in front of him. He climbed on to his nii-san’s back. Itachi grunted in pain as he rose and started through the forest to the Uchiha district. Sasuke loosely wrapped his arms around his brother’s neck.

“You’re hurt. You shouldn’t be carrying me.” Sasuke reprimanded his nii-san.

“I’m fine.” Itachi stated shortly.

Sasuke’s frown deepened and he laid his head down on the older Uchiha’s back. Itachi was mad about something. He wondered if his older brother was disappointed in him. Was he not any good? Did Itachi not like sleeping with him? He felt the familiar burning in his eyes and forced the tears back. He wasn’t going to cry. He was going to be strong.

They continued through the dense woods in silence. Sasuke dozed in and out of a light sleep, only to come fully awake when Itachi pushed open the front door of their house. He was lowered to the ground. Itachi quickly unsnapped his sandals, leaving him alone in the entryway. Sasuke watched his nii-san disappear. He bit the inside of his lip to distract himself from the pain in his heart.

He leaned down, taking off his own shoes and went straight for his room. He didn’t feel like he could face his parents right now. All he really wanted was to crawl under his blankets and sleep for an eternity. As soon as the door was securely shut behind him, that’s what he did. He didn’t even notice the tears streaming down his cheeks as the blanket was pulled over his head. He easily fell into a dreamless sleep.

 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

 

Itachi woke the next morning and sauntered his way into the kitchen. Both his parents were sitting at the table. He greeted them and then took his normal position on his father’s right side. His mother brought his breakfast to him. He ate in silence only looking up from his bowl of Miso when Sasuke entered the room.

Itachi offered the boy a soft smile. His otouto looked like shit. He knew Sasuke had slept all evening and night because he had checked on his baby brother after dinner. Still Sasuke looked so worn out, like he hadn’t slept nearly a half day. Itachi knew he had been hard on the younger Uchiha yesterday but he couldn’t stop himself. He had a lot of things on his mind and he wasn’t much in the mood for talking.

“School starts today. Are you excited?” Their mother asked her youngest.

“Yeah.” Was the soft reply.

Itachi watched the boy for a long moment, and then excused himself from the table. He really didn’t want to sit around and watch Sasuke throw a pity party for himself. He had better things to do with his time. He entered his room leaving his door partially open. He moved forward to grab the scroll off his desk to read the contents once more. He was to be deployed on another mission in three days. He sighed loudly as he placed the scroll down again. He was deporting to the hidden village of the land of grass and he was not too happy about it. That was the last place he wanted to go. He felt his otouto’s presence approaching.

He went to the door and just as Sasuke was passing, he grabbed the slender arm, yanking Sasuke inside. He shut the door with his free hand as he lips latched over his baby brother’s parted ones. He thrust his tongue deep inside, moaning at the taste that he could easily become addicted too. Sasuke was still against him for a split second as if he was in surprise. He pushed at the small tongue and Sasuke instantly responded.

They ate at each other’s mouths almost desperately, the need for oxygen far from their minds. Itachi laced his hand into his brother’s silky strands as he tilted it back so that he could push in deeper, so he could get more. Sasuke moaned loudly as he fell limply against the wall in pleasure. Itachi smirked against the bruised lips as he pulled back slowly.

“Have a good day at school, otouto.” Sasuke flushed and nodded breathlessly.

Itachi opened his door once more and pushed his brother outside his room, before shutting it firmly behind him. Itachi moved over to his desk and sat down. He kicked his feet up as he put his arms behind his head. His smile widened as he mentally congratulated himself for a job well done.

He spent most of the day writing up his mission report and sharpening his tools for the next one. He finally let the pen drop to the desk as he pushed his chair back and stood, stretching the kinks out of his back. He made his way out of the room, heading for the kitchen to get something to drink. He was parched and he needed a long awaited break from all the paperwork.

The first thing he noticed upon his entry into the kitchen was the note sitting on the table. He ignored it for the second as he went to the fridge and opened it, pulling out the juice. He went to the cupboard to get a glass and poured some of the liquid inside. He drained it then filled it up again before replacing the jug back in the fridge. He then went to the table and picked up the note.

Itachi,

I didn’t want to disturb you, figured you were working on mission stuff. So, I’m leaving this letter to let you know that your father and I will be gone until late tonight. He had something he had to take care of in the village and I decided to join him. We will be having dinner with the Shiranui family so you and Sasuke will have to fend for yourself, but you guys are creative so I’m sure you will come up with something. Take care of your brother and we may see you before you go to bed.

 

Mom.

 

Itachi almost laughed aloud at the note. So typical of his mother to rant on about pointless stuff that Itachi already knew. He picked up his glass and went to his room once more. He placed it on the desk top and then went to sit down, but stopped short. He frowned as he listened carefully. He hadn’t been wrong about hearing the front door open, because he had just heard it close too.

He moved back out of his room with a sharpened kunai in his hand. As he turned the corner of the porch, he noticed the door to the entryway start to slide open. He tensed, ready to spring forth at the intruder. He stopped short though when his uncle Madara appeared through the opening. His heart stopped as his breath caught in his throat. He hadn’t seen Madara for almost two years now. He couldn’t believe the man was now standing in front of him, looking as sexy as he ever did.

Madara offered him a lazily smile which slammed his heart back into gear only to cause it to now beat hard against his chest in a fast uncontrollable pace. He couldn’t tear his eyes away from the man with long black hair that fell around his shoulders, his bangs pushed to the side to casually fall over the left side of his face. His left eye covered by the dense strands.

“Is your father home?” He asked nonchalantly.

“No… He won’t be home till later tonight.” Itachi said softly as they held eye contact.

“Well… I’ll just have to wait around… until he comes home.” The words fell from Madara’s lips and Itachi picked up on the implication immediately.

“I was on my way to my room.” Itachi stated as he let his eyes slide over his uncle’s lean muscular body, and then back up so they could look at each other once more. “You can join me if you desire.” Itachi turned on his heel turning his back on his uncle, but he didn’t miss the smile that filtered across Madara’s face. “I’m just doing paperwork.” Itachi called over his shoulder as he moved back to his room.

He hadn’t even realized Madara had followed him until he was suddenly shoved hard from behind as he entered his room. He landed face first on his bed and didn’t get time to recover for Madara’s hot hard body was suddenly pressed in behind him making him shiver. He could feel the older man’s hot breath against his ear and he convulsed in pleasure. It had been so long since he had felt the man’s touch and he was craving it bad.

“Did you miss me, Itachi?” Madara breathed into his ear.

“Yes.” Was Itachi’s whispered response.

“Are you still the hot little slut that I remember?” Madara pressed his hips down on Itachi’s ass, the hard erection evident in his pants.

“For you… yes.” Itachi moaned out as his eyes slide closed. He had missed this so much. Only Madara could make his body turn to butter. Only Madara could take him. No one else could compare to this man, he was an enigma and Itachi loved it. “Fuck me.” He whimpered and actually cringed at the sound. Only Madara could make him so pathetic.

“That’s what I like to hear.” Madara purred making his body exploded into desire. The man pulled back from him and his shirt was suddenly shoved over his head almost brutally. “You have no fucking idea how badly I need you right now.” Madara hissed out before biting hard at Itachi’s back, making him cry out in pleasure pain.

He knew that this was not going to be a walk in the park for him. Madara had been the only man that had ever taken him and that hadn’t been for two years. Madara lived miles away, near the sand village. They never saw much of him, but when they did Itachi always ended up with Madara buried in his ass one way or another. How rough his uncle was being with him at the moment, he had a feeling that Madara didn’t have much patience for foreplay. Itachi couldn’t really bring himself to care though. His body was just as rearing to go as his uncle’s.

He felt a broad hand at the front of his pants as it started to massage at his straining erection. He bit back a moan as he pressed his hips forward into the exploring palm, wanting more of the delicious pleasure it was giving to him. He felt Madara’s naked chest press into his back and he purred at the feel of flesh against flesh.

“You are so hard, Itachi. Did you miss me that much?” Madara whispered once more into his ear.

“You know I did.” There was a hint of impatience in his voice as he responded. “Hurry.” He ordered breathless.

“Impatient.” Madara said with a deep chuckle.

“Yes.” Itachi hissed.

Madara smiled and started to work at the fastenings on the younger boy’s pants. He finally got them undone and the leaking erection sprang forward making Madara smirk. He wrapped his hand tightly along the length that was at least three inches longer then the last time he had been with the young Uchiha.

“No underwear. Aren’t you a dirty little whore.” Madara mumbled as he nibbled slightly at the shell of Itachi’s ear.

Itachi moaned loudly as pleasure pooled in the pit of his stomach. He pressed his hips forward as he tried to get his uncle to add more pressure to his straining dick. Of course, Madara removed his hand completely instead. He let out a sigh of frustration as he was released. When he turned to face his uncle with an angry glare, it faded away into a lustful look as he watched Madara rid himself of the dark pants.

He rose to his feet pushing his own pants down to the floor around his ankles. He kicked them away and they stood their admiring each other’s bodies. Madara moved forward to run strong fingers down his lean chest and lightly touch the tip of his precum covered dick. Itachi couldn’t stop his body from convulsing hard.

“You’ve grown up so much since the last time that we were together.” Madara mumbled, his uncle’s lips brushing lightly against his. “I like the change… a lot.”

“God, I need you now.” Itachi moaned out before those lips took his mouth in a mind blowing kiss that left him weak all over.

He wrapped his arms around the broad shoulders in front of him as he let his jaw relax, giving Madara plenty of room to move in his mouth. He felt the man’s fingers working at his ass cheeks and then a finger was thrust deep inside him. He cried out as Madara’s tongue stifled it. His knees started to shake and he knew he was going to collapse. His uncle wrapped an arm firmly around his lower back to help support him as the finger moved deep inside him.

Madara found the bundle of nerves deep and Itachi fell limp against the older man as his lips were released. He was breathing raggedly and his eyes were hooded as he stared up at his uncle’s beautiful face. Madara stared down at him with a knowing smile as he worked another dry finger into his ass. Itachi winced at the pain, but then his prostate was hit once more. His vision faded to white then back to normal and he was squirming against the hard body in front of him. The older Uchiha’s leaking erection smearing cum along his stomach.

“Now.” Itachi panted out.

“Do you have lube?” Madara murmured as he softly nibbled at Itachi’s full bottom lip.

“Lotion… on the desk… hurry.” Itachi stated breathlessly.

Madara let go of the boy and Itachi was able to get himself to sit on the edge of the bed. He watched as his uncle pressed the top down on the lotion pouring a good amount on his palm. He reached down and started spreading the white lotion along his massive length making Itachi’s cock twitch in anticipation and appreciation of the view.

Madara seemed to pick up on the fact that Itachi was enjoying the view so he made a show of it as he slowly moved his hand up and down in agonizing strokes as he reached up with his other hand to fondle his tense balls. Itachi growled loudly at the sight and his control snapped as he sprang forward to latch onto Madara’s arms. He forced the man toward the bed and went to crawl into his uncle’s lap. Madara stopped him though, by placing firm hands on his waist.

He was forced to face away from the delicious sight that was his uncle and stare at his bedroom wall. He wanted to protest but then he was pulled down into Madara’s lap and a moan was released instead. He squirmed against the erection that was pulsing against his ass. He was almost desperate by this point to feel Madara inside him.

“Please…” He whispered pathetically.

“Good boy.” Madara purred and then he was sinking on to his uncle’s massive cock.

 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

 

Sasuke heard the bell ring and he was almost frantically shoving books into his bag. He was so excited to get home to Itachi. After the kiss they shared in Itachi’s room that morning, Sasuke had been in one of the best moods all day. All he could think about was Itachi. He was so addicted to the man that he hadn’t even been embarrassed when his teacher had caught him daydreaming about Itachi and his rendezvous in the forest.

He barely was able to zip his bag all the way as he was tossing it over his shoulder and running out of the room. As soon as he stepped outside his nose scrunched up in disdain. It was a down pour outside. Rain fell from the sky in heavy droplets. He hated the summer days like this. There was only a few that actually occurred but they were always like this. Sasuke was going to be soaked to the bone by the time he got home.

He took off down the street at a full sprint. He didn’t care if he was muddy. He could always change his clothes when he got home and take a long hot shower. He smiled to himself. Maybe if he was lucky he could con Itachi into taking one with him. That thought alone made him run faster.

He came to the entrance of the Uchiha district and stopped momentarily to catch his breath. He didn’t stay still for long though. He wanted to get to his nii-san fast. He was dying to be held, touched, and kissed by Itachi. His body already responding to the images in his head.

He stopped in front of his house and pushed the door open. He quickly removed his muddy sandals and was about to race forward but stopped himself short. His mother would kill him if he entered the house in his disgusting clothes. He decided that he wasn’t going to chance his mother’s wraith just to see Itachi. He stripped down to his boxers and then moved forward. The door leading to the porch was already opened.

He frowned slightly and then turned toward the bedrooms. As he got closer to Itachi and his part of the house, faint sounds started to fill his ears. What was going on? Was Itachi working out? That’s what it sounded like. He got closer to the corner and a low moan greeted him. He stopped short, his heart picking up speed in his chest. He moved around the side of the house and saw that Itachi’s bedroom door was partially open.

He moved to stand in the doorway and the sight that was in the room made him pale. His heart seemed to shatter into a million pieces as his mouth slide open in a silent exclaim as his hands balled into almost hurtful fists. Tears started filling his eyes making the image in front him slightly blurry.

Their uncle Madara was in the bedroom with Itachi and they were both naked. Itachi was sitting in their uncle’s lap, his ass swallowing up the massive cock over and over again. Madara had Itachi’s calves in his hands as he forcefully lifted his brother up and down on his lap. This position gave him a perfect view of everything that was going on. He felt the tears slide down his cheeks as he moved his gaze up to make eye contact with Itachi.

A smile touched his nii-san’s lips as the eyes sparkled almost amused and then Itachi was throwing his head back, mouth open on a silent scream as his orgasm crashed over him. Thick streams of cum releasing from his pulsing erection showering his chest in his warm seed and making Sasuke’s heart break with each stream of white milky substance that was released.

A low moan from Madara was heard and Sasuke knew that his uncle had just filled his nii-san’s ass with his own hot seed. Sasuke couldn’t stop the sob of pain and disgust from coming forth. He blindly turned away from the scene in Itachi’s bedroom and ran back for the entrance of the house. His body trembling uncontrollably as he just pulled on his shorts and then ran from the house as the nausea started to set in.

He ran not caring where he ended up. His bare feet splashed in puddles as he continued to where ever. The pain washed over him in immense waves and he finally lost his footing, flying forward to land face first into the mud. He moved his head to the side and laid the side of his face to the ground as the rain mixed in with his tears.

His heart ached with agony and his body convulsed against the feelings. He didn’t move from his spot just wanting to sink into the road and disappear from the world. He had never felt so hurt in his life and as he laid there feeling dead inside. He could feel the bitter taste of betrayal on his tongue making his sick.

 

THE END!


End file.
